Complicated
by TruLuvNvrFrgotN
Summary: Nikki is tired of always having Amber around. She just wants to have Cameron to herself for a while, is that so bad to want? Nikki just wants to know why ever since she came to Playa Linda everything has become so complicated.
1. The Next step

****

Chapter 1: The Next Step

Nikki laid on her bed listening to her newest favorite C.D. The sweet sounds of Liz Phair filled her small room as she waited for Cameron to show up. She loved hanging out with him and they always had the best time hanging out with each other. It was funny how they had started out at summer camp just hanging out on and off, he was her first friend in Playa Linda, and then they had started hanging out more often and had started to develop some feelings for each other, she had been so happy when they had decided to take it to the next step. They were technically 'a couple' but when they were together they acted more like to stupid teenage best friends, they did everything together, and today they were going out again. Nikki wanted to go to the new cages at the zoo so she was going to ask him if he wanted to go. She was thinking of this as the doorbell rang downstairs and Nikki sprang from her bed and hurled herself downstairs. "I got it." Nikki called to the house as she sprang to the door, just in front of her Aunt. "Hey Cameron," she said in a tone a little more girly than she would have liked, but at the sight of his happy smile she sighed in relief. "Hey Nikki, you ready to go," Cameron asked the smile still plastered on his face.? "Yeah lets go," Nikki grabbed her purse and pushed him out the door. "Okay great" Cameron replied as she practically tackled him outside. "We'll be back by ten Aunt Ava," Nikki called as the door shut behind them. "Alright, have fun," Ava replied but it was lost as they walked down the walkway and grabbed their bikes to ride to the park.

"I'm so glad we're, you know, US." Nikki said happily, blabbering her words. "Me too," he smiled genuinely like he always seemed to do when he was with her, "So were do you wanna go today?" " Well……um, we could go anywhere, theres a few new cool exhibits at the zoo, it sounds really cool, do you wanna go there," Nikki asked? " Sounds fun, lets go," he agreed as they mounted their bikes and started off.

Cameron and Nikki were walking around the zoo admiring all the new animals when something blonde and bouncy caught Cameron's eye. "Cameron," she called waving to him and coming over, Nikki just looked at her in horror. "What are you doing here," Cameron asked? "Yeah what _are_ you doing here," Nikki grumbled? "Well nothing really," she said shooting a look over to Nikki, "I'm just here to see all the new animals." Amber gave Nikki one more look before plastering on a smile to Cameron. "Oh, well would you like to come with us," Cameron asked out of politeness. " Well sure, but, I can't staying for long," Amber replied. "That's cool" he replied.

"Yah wonderful," Nikki said sarcastically then looked at Cameron, "Cameron, can I just borrow you for a second," She pulled him off to one side? "What," he asked? "What do you think your doing, this was supposed to be just me and you alone today, no one else," she didn't want to sound like a whiner but she was mad. "Nikki, I was just trying to be nice, it would be nice for her to come with us since she's all alone you know" Cameron tried. " Yah, but…..I thought you didn't like her?" "I don't like her, Nikki, She's just a friend, You know very well who I like" Cameron said looking back at her. "Yah I know who, well I guess I understand," Nikki said looking at Amber contemplating the situation in her mind, then surrendering to herself and letting it go. " So lets go then, alright," he half said, half asked? " Alright, lets go" Nikki agreed, sighing as she saw Amber waiting " Sorry Amber" Cameron said walking back to her. "No problem," she said and the three continued on.

The day went by as Cameron, Nikki, and Amber all walked around the zoo. Nikki did have to admit that it wasn't as terrible as she thought it would be. "So Amber, I guess me and Nikki better be going now, see you tomorrow at work," Cameron asked? " Okay, I'll see you tomorrow, thanks for including me in your fun," she looked first at Cameron then at Nikki, giving them a slightly bent wave. They returned it, one more eagerly then the other.

" Finally, me and you alone," Nikki sighed holding Cameron's hand as they went to get their bikes. "Nikki I have a question, How come you and Amber don't like each other," Cameron asked as they rode back to her house? "It's not that I hate her, I guess I just think of her as a threat, its just that every time you're around her, I'm not there, no matter if I really am or not," Nikki replied looking straight forward, a guilty look on her face. "Nikki, I've told you so many times, me and Amber are JUST FRIENDS, why can't you understand that I like YOU, not Amber, I mean sure I liked her before, she's very nice if you get to know her and she is pretty, but YOU, your so sweet, and nice, and funny, and your so beautiful," Cameron looked over at her as he said this. Nikki's eyes grew wide in shock and excitement. "Now that is the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me," she looked him in the eyes and smiled, "thank you." "No problem, its all true," he smiled back at her, then turned his eyes back on the road in front of them. With one last look at him she too turned her eyes back to the road.

"Well here we are," Cameron looked at Nikki then the house as they walked up to him. It had gotten dark out and the only light was coming from the porch lights. "Here we are," she repeated, looking around then resting her gaze on him. "I had a great time today," Cameron said. "I did to," she kept her eyes on him, "thank you for taking me." "Always," he smiled and they looked at each other for a while again. Then Cameron lent in a little bit and automatically Nikki closed her eyes and the two kissed lightly. She kissed him back and inside she was smiling. "What a perfect end to this day," she thought as the two broke apart. She was happy to see Cameron's smile matched hers as he started down the walkway. He walked backwards, keeping eye contact with her as he went to his bike. She looked at him too as she grabbed the door knob and opened the door. "I'll call you tomorrow, maybe we can do something after you get off of work," she asked? "Sounds great," he tried suavely but his voice cracked and he punched himself inwardly. She must have thought it was cute because as she entered the house she was still smiling and her nose was crinkled up like it always was when she thought something was totally adorable. "Good night," he called as she was shutting the door. "Good night," she replied and shut the door after her.

So there's my first chapter. Hope you liked it. There's a new one coming soon.


	2. Work

Chapter 2:Work

Nikki was so happy about what happened the night before and couldn't wait to go out with Cameron again, she couldn't wait until he got off work, actually she was so excited that she needed to see him. She ran outside and grabbed her bike. Therefore, off she went. When she reached the restaurant she called out "Cameron", "Oh, Hey Nikki, I'm almost done with work. And when I am done we can go somewhere special and be alone." Cameron exclaimed "Okay, well I'll be waiting for you here" Nikki replied "Okay, be out in a few. As Cameron was walking back to the back room Nikki saw Amber. She was thinking about what Cameron had said to her last night about her and Amber as she let out a small "Hey Amber, can I talk to you a minute" she asked? Hoping she'd say yes. "Yeah what do you want"? Amber shot at her. She turned around and faced Nikki. "Oh, you" "Yes it's me, Look I understand that we may not be friends but lately I've been a brat, and I'm sorry, I shouldn't have acted like I've been acting towards you. Nikki apologized, while she was apologizing to Amber she saw Cameron looking over and trying to listen to their conversation. "You know what Nikki you have no reason to apologize I should, because I know you rally like Cameron and I know he really like you and I've tried to interfere with that which I know was wrong so I'm sorry," Amber said wondering if she'd forgive her. "Well Apology accepted" Nikki said holding her hand waiting for Amber to shake it. "So, are we friends" Nikki asked? "Of course we are, so do you wanna do something later on" Amber called? "Well I would love to but Tonight I'm going out with Cameron, but we can make it another night"? Yeah that sound awesome so tomorrow at 12:15 you wanna go et a bit to eat." Amber asked? Okay sounds great see you tomorrow" asked Nikki? "Yeah See ya" Amber left and then Cameron came walking over to Nikki. I saw what you do to Amber left and then Cameron came walking over to Nikki. "I saw what you did to Amber and I'm … … …" Cameron got stopped by Nikki as she said "No it's not what you think, me and Amber are friends I was just saying sorry." Nikki added "I know… What I was going to say was that I was happy you that you two were getting along." Cameron went on. "Oh in that case, Thanks" she said with a big smile on her face. "So are you ready Cameron" Nikki asked? "Yeah but hang on I'm going to go tell Amber that were leaving" Cameron replied "Hey Amber… Is it okay if I go now" Cameron asked? " Yeah, sure…Um…have fun With Nikki tonight." She said smiling. "Yeah, thanks, so I'll see you tomorrow." Cameron asked? "Yeah see ya bye" He walked off as Amber said for only her to hear "Nikki's a lucky girl, to have Cameron"

Back in from of the restaurant was Nikki waiting for Cameron. "So are you ready" Cameron asked? "Yes I'm ready" Nikki replied "Okay, then lets go" "Okay" Nikki said smiling. They walked outside and got on their bikes then headed to Miniature golf. "So um…Cameron, tomorrow me and amber are going to go grab a burger." "Oh really, see I knew you guys would get along someday" Cameron said looking at Nikki smiling as she said "Yeah, I guess so, I mean were not good friends but we can get along at times" Nikki smiled " well that's good" Cameron was happy that Nikki and Amber were friends now because now, Nikki and him wouldn't be in bad situations all the time. "Well Nikki were here, so lets go play." Cameron said grabbing Nikki by the hand. "Okay lets go then"

The day went by why Nikki and Cameron were just finishing the last hole. "Hole in one, take that" he joked "Wow Cameron you played a great game" she chuckled "I thought you weren't going to be so well " she joked

"Haha, funny" he laughed, "So Nikki do you wanna go home now it's getting kind of dark and it's already 9:45 and you need to be home by 10:00"

Cameron said not wanting to be late and then never take her out again. "Okay I'm ready" Okay lets leave." They both got on their bikes and rode home. A few minutes later they arrived at the house. "Cameron I had a great night tonight , one of the best ever." Nikki said smiling, while she was looking at him up and down "Yeah, what can I say, I'm a fun guy" he laughed as he said "well I better be going now my moms probably worried about me, so I'll see yah tomorrow" Cameron said as he walked back to his bike." "Bye Cameron" she said opening the door for herself. "Bye" As soon As Nikki walked in she heard Bradin how her night was and she said "Great, one of the best" Nikki Sighed "Well that good, well you better be going to bed goodnight" Bradin said "goodnight" Nikki ran to her room and jumped I her bed and feel fast asleep thinking about the wonderful night she had

Alright you guys that's my second chapter. Hope you like it, feel free to give any comments or advice. My new chapter will be up soon!!


	3. Burgers and a Conversation

Chapter 3: Burgers and A conversation

Ring Ring,

"I'll get it" Nikki called through out the house as she ran downstairs

"Hello" a voice called from the other line

"Who is this" Nikki Asked? she thought It was Going to be Cameron at first but she was wrong it was a young girls voice. "Amber" she asked again?

"Yes, It's me Amber" she laughed "So I just called to find out if you were on your way." Amber said looking at her self in the mirror as she was also talking on the phone, trying to pick out some clothes.

"Um Yeah I'm coming I'll be there in a few:" Nikki answered

"Okay then I'll see you then" Amber replied

"Okay bye"

They both hung up the phone and went straight to the closet to find some clothes. Just a few minutes later Amber left the house to the restaurant and Nikki was on here way. She couldn't believe how her and Amber were getting along , it was weird. Soon Nikki was there and as soon as she was there she saw Amber.

"Hey Amber, I'm here" Nikki called, she was _wondering "How could me and Amber get along so well at times and be best friends and then other tie hate each other and be best of Enemies, Hmm" _she thought

__

" I don't know"

" Nikki are you okay" She asked looking at her with a confused look on her face

"Oh, um, yeah sorry I was thinking about something: She replied

"Okay then, Do you want to go order your food" Amber asked?

"Oh yeah, um hang on I'll go do that now just wait for me" Nikki said walking to the table where you order your food.

"Okay, sorry, I'm back sorry I took so long" She replied

"Oh no problem, So lets go sit down and talk"

"Okay" Nikki said walking to the table.

Nikki and Amber were getting along so well as the day went by. They even brought up a subject about Cameron.

"So Nikki, I know you like Cameron, so tell what makes you like him" Amber asked with curiosity

"Well he just makes me happy, we have fun when we always together, he makes me laugh, he has a great personality, he's just so great." Nikki answered as she sighed

"Aww, that's cute" she said looking at Nikki thinking about what a great girl she really was.

"So what make you like him so much, well actually what _made _you like him so much." Nikki asked wanting to know just like Amber wanted to know why she did.

"What? What made me like him so much, Uh he was a great guy he always made me laugh, we used to have so much together, Now that you to are together he's always gone I mean before you and him got together he was single and me and him used to always hang out because we were best friends after our break up. You know and know it's like he's never there" Amber said trying to remember those days way back then.

"Aww, Amber I'm sorry, if it'll make you feel better me, you, _and _Cameron can go do something all together, just call me and we can make arrangements" Nikki said, almost feeling sorry for Amber.

"Are you serious, that would be great, I've always wanted to do something like that with you guys but I always thought you hated me." Amber replied happier than ever.

" Amber I don't hate you, well okay I did, but that was before I found out what a great person you were, and how fun you are to hang around so I'm sorry If I'm made you feel that way" Nikki answered

"Oh okay good because I didn't want you to, because sometimes I can be a really nice girl at times" Amber said taking a last bit of her hamburger.

"Yeah you can, Neway um…. Amber I think I better be going now, I have stuff to do later on, so call me later, Oh and thanks for lunch it was really good and I'm glad we did this" she said picking up her drink and taking it with her.

"Oh again no problem you welcome so I'll see you tomorrow okay."

"Okay, Bye" Nikki waved a goodbye and wakened back to her house.

As soon as she got home she saw someone standing at her front door but couldn't really tell who it was,

So she called out, "Can I help you" The kid turned around and Nikki saw that it was Cameron.

"Oh stupid me I didn't even know it was you" Nikki said feeling dumb for what she just did

"Hey Nikki, I've been trying to call you, I even tried calling Amber to see if you were over there, But she never answered neither." Cameron replied

"Cameron, I went out to lunch with Amber because I wanted to get to know her a little more" Nikki answered as she saw the look on her face.

"Oh, yeah I forgot about that, I'm sorry, so since you're here I'll just ask what I was gunna ask you on the phone, Do you want to go out to Dinner with me tonight" ? He asked knowing she'd say yes

"Of course I do, I always go out with you." Nikki replied.

"Okay then tonight I'll pick you up around 8:00-8:30." Cameron said walking off

"Okay then see you tonight" Nikki replied

"Okay see ya, Goodnight" Cameron said blowing her a kiss

"Goodnight" She said blowing a kiss back to him.

Nikki walked in the house and tried to find what she was going to wear a couple hours earlier until she heard someone knock on her bedroom door. So she yelled

"C'mon in"

"Hey Nikki" Aunt Ava called

"Hi Ava" she replied still picking out clothes. "Hey Aunt Ava which one do you like better the glittered decorated baby blue tee or the black tee"

"Um, well where are you going" she asked?

"I'm going out to dinner with Cameron again he asked me out so it's a date" Nikki replied

"O okay then, well then defiantly the glittery baby blue one" She answered

"Good choice Ava" Nikki said while she was pulling out her tight jeans to go with her glittery baby blue tee

"Well that's all I came in here for so I guess I'll leave now so you can get dresses o and have fun"

"Thanks Ava I will" Nikki replied

As she was waiting for her aunt to get out she was think about how to do her hair. She was just going to take her hair straightner and decided to that straighten her hair so she grabbed it and plugged it in while waited for it to get hot while she was getting dressed, she had a feeling this night was going to be super special and VERY romantic

I just wanted to say thank you melodie568 and dolphinchick2568 for leaving me a review. I made a new chapter everyone it's my third one so I hope you like it I thought it was my best chapter so far but read on to see where Nikki and Cameron go. Hope you like it


	4. The Special Dinner

Chapter 4: The Special Dinner

"When is he going to be here " Nikki asked herself being impatient

Nikki was sitting by her desk looking out the window wondering when Cameron was going to be there.

"Yah!! Yah!! Yah!! He's here FINALLY" Nikki Exclaimed Diving down stairs

Ding Dong , that was Cameron waiting for someone to open the door

"I'll get it" Ava called

"No, I'll get it let me, It's Cameron" Nikki called yelling from the bottom of the stairs

"Okay, you get it then" Ava said laughing

As Nikki was walking to the door she stopped by a mirror to see if her hair was okay, then she looked to see if she had anything on her shirt but there was nothing so she walked up to the door and opened it

"Hey Cameron, I'm so glad you're here, We can go now, O and you look great tonight" Nikki said looking at Cameron up and down thinking about how cute he was

"Thanks Nikki, You look absolutely gorgeous tonight too" He said looking at her

"Aunt Ava, I'm leaving now, Me and Cameron are going out" Nikki yelled up the stairs

"Alright then, Cameron have her home by 11:30 okay" Ava told Cameron

"Sure will Ava, No later" Cameron replied

"Well then see you at 11:30" Ava called

"See you Ava" they both called

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

LATER

It was a little after 8:30, Nikki and Cameron were walking down the beach talking. Until Cameron grabbed Nikki's hand and told her to close her eyes.

"Why do you want me to close my eyes" She asked? ,wondering why he wanted her to do that

"Because there's something that I want you to see but first you have to close your eyes" He replied

"Okay" She said closing her eyes, "Where are you taking me" She said smiling

"Somewhere you'll never forget" He said looking at her as he pulled his hands away from her eyes

"Oh my gosh, Cameron it's beautiful, a dinner at the beach, I love it. Nikki said with a surprised look on her face. "But why?" she asked

"Because I thought I should take you out again so I could spend time with you, I'm really glad you like it.

"Yes I love it, and I always love hanging out with you Cameron, we always have fun and on top of that I really like you so I have an even better time with you" Nikki said smiling at Cameron

"I like you too Nikki and I'm so glad were more than friends" Cameron couldn't stop looking Nikki in the eyes without knowing how beautiful she was

"Thanks Cameron, so are you ready to eat?" Nikki asked

"Yeah I'm starving" Cameron said clapping his hands to get the waiters attention. "Our food please" Cameron asked

"Coming right up sir" the man said going to a table not o far away from where they were sitting. "Your food is served" the man said smiling looking at Cameron and Nikki thinking at how cute they looked together.

"Thank you sir" Nikki said politely smiling, "Cameron I love my food is really good"

"I like it too" He chuckled whipping the spaghetti sauce off his face

"I'm done, and again that was really good" She laughed

"I'm done too, I'm glad you liked it, well it's getting sort of late so do you wanna walk along the beach for a little bit" Cameron asked?

"Sounds romantic, and I would be happy to" Nikki replied

A few seconds later they started to walk along the beach watching the waves glide along the sand, until Cameron looked at his watched and was walking the way to Nikki's house.

"Nikki, it's time to go so lets start heading back okay" Cameron said grabbing a hold of Nikki's hand.

"Okay then, to bad this had to end I was having so much fun and it was so romantic." Nikki replied thinking about why Cameron was holding her hand _"Does he like me, oh I hope he does then I would be sooo happy" _"But you know, sometime tonight it's going to have to" she said looking at her hand and Cameron's hand still trying to figure out why.

Nikki and Cameron kept on walking until they reached the house of Nikki.

"Okay Nikki I had a great time tonight to bad it ended like you said" He laughed

"Yeah, too bad" Nikki replied with a sad and happy face at the same time.

"Well I guess you need to go inside now so your not past curfew." Cameron explained

"Yeah I do, So I'll see you later then, Bye" Nikki said looking into Cameron's eyes

"Bye Nikki" Cameron responded

As Nikki went to open the door Cameron pulled on here arm and said,

"It's about time we take it to a further step" Cameron said leaning over as planting a long kiss along Nikki's lips but it was no kiss it was a real kiss, and Nikki loved it.

"Wow Cameron, that was…" she had a hard time letting the words out "That was great, I never knew you wanted to take it further but since you want to then I'll stick with it because to tell you the truth I've been waiting for that kiss for a long time now I'm really glad you finally gave it to me" Nikki said feeling so surprised about what he just did

"Well then I guess you can call us boyfriend and girlfriend" Cameron replied smiling felling so great about what happened.

"You mean like were a couple" Nikki asked making sure so she could tell her aunt Ava.

"Yeah, a couple, well you better be going I don't want Ava to get all worried" Cameron replied

"Alright goodnight"

"Goodnight Nikki" He replied

As Nikki saw Cameron walk on home she opened the door and bit her lip then said to herself……,

"That was the best night of my life"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well that's the end off my 4th chapter I'm so proud of myself this is my first good story and first long story, thanks everyone like dolphinchick2568,Diamond-Grl224,and Melodie568 thanks for your reviews I'm so glad you like my story well keep reading to find out if Cameron and Nikki's relationship work out


	5. The Fight

Thanks melodie568,beAchbuMxX, and dreamer292 for reviewing I really appreciate it now here's my 5th chapter hope you like it.

Chapter 5: The Fight

Nikki was sound asleep on her bed from all the excitement yesterday night, until she was distracted her alarm clock going off.

"Urge" Nikki groaned slapping her hand across the face,. "What time is it" Nikki said taking a look at her alarm clock and then yelling "Oh my gosh I'm late for work, I was supposed to be there 20 minutes ago" Nikki ran to her closet and found some clothes to throw on as she walked in the bathroom and brushed her hair and teeth 'I'm going to be fired, I'm going to be fired' Nikki thought to herself as she hurried sand grabbed her shoes and socks and threw them on then ran out the door

"Where is Nikki" Amber asked Cameron

"I'm not sure but she'll be here in a little while she probably woke up late" Cameron replied

"Oh really well you know if she's not here in about 10 minutes she's going to be fired, by me" Amber laughed getting kind of close to Cameron "And then it's just going to be me and you working here together _alone" _Amber couldn't wait for Nikki to get there and see if she got fired

"No way Amber you wouldn't fire Nikki I thought you and her were friends" Cameron said pushing her away. "And even if you do we'll still not be a couple your just a friend, nothing more, I don't have half of the feeling I do for Nikki for you, not even a bit of feelings" Cameron said knowing that Amber wanted to be more than friends but just ignored it because he knew his feelings were true for Nikki.

"Whatever well see about that, and no me and Nikki aren't friends, that was all just made up to make you happy and believe we actually got along and obviously it worked" Amber replied looking at Cameron again getting close and using her sweet voice. Then out of no where Amber bent over and kissed Cameron on lips as Nikki walked in, but it wasn't very long after Nikki had left the room he pushed her away.

"What in gods eyes do you think your doing Amber, I don't like your nor did I like that kiss you just gave me" Cameron said running off trying to catch up to Nikki and explain. As he caught up to her he yelled "Nikki, wait ,It's not what you think" Cameron couldn't help but notice that Amber was standing at the door watching him, then turned back as he heard Nikki say something

"Oh yeah, I'm sure it wasn't Cameron, I knew it all along that you and Amber had still been seeing each other ever since the day me and you started to hang out I knew it, so don't start telling me it's not what you think I know what I saw and that was you and Amber kissing" Nikki said starting to feel a tear come down her eyes as she took her hand and wiped it off.

"No, Nikki listen, Amber and I were talking and trying to find out why you were late and then she started to say if you didn't get there in 10 minutes that she was going fire you and then she kissed me I didn't kiss her, what I'm trying to say is that she came on to me" Cameron explained hoping she'd forgive him.

"You know what Cameron I don't believe one word you just said" Nikki replied "I mean why would you just stand there and let her kiss you" Nikki asked "Why Cameron tell me why"

"Nikki, I told you already she….."Cameron was stopped Nikki as she replied to him.

"You know what Cameron I've heard enough I'm going home and you can tell your little girlfriend in there that I quit, I hope you and her are very happy" Nikki couldn't believe what she just said as she stormed off with tears running down her eyes.

As Nikki walked off Cameron walked back in side as he heard a voice say "Cameron are you okay" Amber asked.

"Yeah I'm fine I don't want to talk right now especially to you, oh and by the ay Nikki quit" Cameron replied

'O great just as I planned, me and Cameron alone finally no more off that babbling Nikki of his' she thought to herself as she replied 'Oh I'm sorry Cameron to bad, guess it's just me and you, no more Nikki in your life huh" Amber couldn't stop laughing inside at the thought of it.

"No Because I quit, I'm going to go talk to Nikki and apologize for what she saw even though it was you that did it" Cameron replied throwing his apron in Ambers hands.

'Urge, you'll regret it someday don't worry you will' Amber said looking at the apron in her hand.

Nikki ran to her room and slammed the door as she heard a knock.

"Nikki are you okay" the voice asked

"Yeah I'm fine, I'm just tired and need to sit here for a while, but thanks aunt Ava for worrying" Nikki replied and then crying out "No I'm not okay" Nikki was crying now remembering what happened

"Well what happened hunny, can I help you with it" Ava asked rubbing Nikki's back

"I saw Cameron and Amber, his ex girlfriend, kissing" Nikki explained

"Nikki I'm sorry to hear about that just don't think about him and maybe you'll get over him trust me it's happened to me before I know how you feel no stay in here and get some rest" Ava replied

"Alright I will, thanks aunt Ava" Nikki lay back down on her bed then as soon Ava left she heard the doorbell ring.

"Ava walked up to the door and opened it. "Hey Cameron" Ava answered

"Hey Ava, Is Nikki here? I need to talk to her" Cameron replied

"Yeah, she's up in her room crying, you can go up there if you like" Ava answered

"Okay thanks" he replied. Cameron walked up the stairs and noticed that Nikki's door was shut but for some reason he didn't hear her crying like Ava said she he knocked on the door and asked if Nikki was okay but He didn't hear a reply so he knocked again and asked "Nikki are you okay I want to talk to you" Cameron was sort of getting nervous, as he heard something break. Then he thought about opening the door but didn't want to unless Nikki said it was okay for him to but still was no response. At that point Cameron walked downstairs and got Ava.

"Cameron is everything okay" Ava asked

"No Cameron wont answer and I called her about three times already but no answer at all. So I came down to get you" Cameron responded

"She told me what happened so she might not want to talk right now" Ava replied

"But I heard something break, I'm not sure she's okay because I heard a groan also." Cameron wasn't sure what had happened in Nikki's room but Ava and Cameron ran up the stairs and heard another load noise that sounded really bad. Then Ava opened the as she let out a small Nikki, Cameron's' here and …" Ava had stopped because what she had seen as she called for Bradin, Johnny, Jay, Erika, and Susannah. "What's wrong?" They all asked then as they looked in side shocked there was complete silence out of all of them.

Well that's the end of chapter five. Hope you guys like it. To find out what everyone was shocked about you'll have to read onto the next chapter when it's updated leaves reviews if you like and again please be nice this is my very first story. Enjoy!!


	6. The Hospital

Oh my gosh you guys thank you for all the reviews as you can see I have updated my new chapter I really hope you like it. Read and review. Enjoy!!

Chapter 6: The Hospital

Bradin, Johnny, Jay, Erika, Susannah, Ava, and Cameron were standing at the door shocked. They couldn't believe there eyes. Nikki was lying on the ground with a big cut on her forehead. "Nikki, Are you okay?" Cameron asked as he ran up to Nikki holding her head up for support. "Answer me Nikki" Cameron replied starting to fell a tear run down his eye. Cameron said to him self "Nikki please wake up please, please wake up" He felt a tear run down his eye again as he heard Ava tell Jay, Bradin, and Cameron to get in the car and head to the hospital. Then, she told Erika and Susannah to help her pick up Nikki, and for Johnny to watch Derrick. As they were heading to the hospital Cameron asked Jay if he could use his phone to call his dad and tell him where he was.

"Dad, I'm at the hospital with Nikki, she has a cut on she's past out right now so I'll be home soon." Cameron said

"Okay well hope she's okay. Call me again when you get ready to come home okay" Cameron's dad replied

"Alright dad I will, Bye" Cameron hung up the phone and handed it back to Jay.

Five minutes later Ava, Nikki, Susannah, and Erika were all at the hospital rushing to the table.

"How may I help you?" The person at the counter asked, looking down at a piece of paper that she as filling out

"Um.. Yes you can" Ava replied

The doctor looked up and replied to her, "Tell me what happened."

"Well I'm not really sure, all I know is that she came home from work and ran upstairs crying then slammed her door and then her friend came over to talk to her and she didn't answer. Then I went up there and opened the door and saw a cut and that's when we headed here.

"Okay well sit down and I'll go get the doctor and you should be in as soon as possible" The doctor replied.

"Okay thank you" Ava walked over and sat down waiting for the doctor. An hour passed and they still hadn't seen the doctor and Nikki was still unconscious.

"We've been sitting here for an hour now and she's still unconscious and hasn't seen the doctor yet" Bradin said twirling his fingers. "Do you think she'll be okay Ava?" he asked still twirling his fingers.

"Honestly I'm not sure but I hope" Ava replied then their was silence for a while until the doctor came in.

"Nikki" the doctor called looking around.

Ava got up and walked up to the doctor and said "That's my niece" She replied

"Okay come with me" she replied. "So I see that she is unconscious, and I heard how it happened, and I see she has a real dip cut on her head which will need stitches, we are going to ." The doctor looked at her paper and wrote down the results. "Okay she is going to need be transferred to a room and stay over night." the doctor replied

"Okay, um doctor do you think she going to be okay and what are you guys going to do." Ava asked

"Well were going to take some test and see if she's okay and has no head injury and that about it and yes she shall be fine" She replied

"Okay thanks" Ava walked out of them room and told everyone what was going on and Cameron was sitting there freaking out blaming himself for what had happened.

The next day went by and the doctor called Ava and told her to come to the hospital so they could tell her what was going on. So Ava got in the car and headed down to the hospital with everyone including Cameron who had dropped by. "Hi, the doctor wanted to see me and talk to me about Nikki" Ava said

"Okay then come with me" The person said leading her to Nikki. "Here is Nikki's room, the doctor will be here soon.

"Okay" Ava replied looking at Nikki who had still been unconscious. "Oh my gosh Nikki what has happened" Ava walked over to Nikki and grabbed her hand as she felt one tear run down along the side of her face. "Nikki if you hear me squeeze my hand" Ava felt a tiny squeeze and put a little smile on and started talking to her as she sat and listened but still no movement but the fact at Nikki Squeezing her hand made her happy.

I'm sorry you guys that's the end of this chapter. I wonder what's wrong with Nikki, you'll have to read more to find out. Hope you like it review and I'll update sooner than you think.


	7. Apology Accepted

You guys I'm so sorry I didn't update sooner., but it's summer and I was gone for a while, but I'm going to make up for that I promise, Thanks for the reviews now here's the story, ENJOY

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these Summerland charters so Please don't sue lol"

Chapter 7: Apology accepted

About 15 minutes past after Ava talked to Nikki. She had her head down praying for Nikki to wake up. Then she sat up as she heard a little tiny squeak out of Nikki.

"Ava is that you" she called. "I heard you talking to me?"

"Oh Nikki I'm so glad your awake, what happened to you" Ava asked still holding her hand.

"Cameron came over and wanted to talk you about something" She replied

"Cameron, Oh my gosh is he here?" Nikki said sitting up out of the bed. "I want to talk to him." Nikki said in a soft voice.

"Yeah he's here hang on I'll go get him and he can come and talk to you alright but lay back down." Ava replied letting go of Nikki's hand. She opened the door and headed to Cameron . Then about 3 minutes he walked into the room.

"Nikki, are you awake it's me Cameron." He wasn't sure she was awake or not because Ava hadn't told him.

"Yeah, I'm awake but Ava said you wanted to talk to me, what for, If it's about the kiss than I don't want to hear because I know what I saw and what I saw was you and Amber kissing" Nikki said looking away.

"But wait I have to tell you something, I wasn't expecting that kiss she came one to me." Cameron said grabbing her hand. "The only person I'd want to kiss is you, Nikki I love you, you're the only girl I really care about, that kiss meant nothing to me, if that kiss was to break us up then I don't know what I'd do, I'd be so desperate without you." Cameron couldn't believe the words he just said as Nikki turned her head to look at him.

"Cameron, I cant believe you just said that, is that all true." Nikki asked.

"Yes every single word, you mean everything to me, I know that might sound cheesy but it's all true." Cameron replied "Now are you okay, I went to go talk to you yesterday but then you wouldn't answer and that's when we found you lying on the ground with a big cut across your forehead.

"Yeah, I'm fine now, but why would Amber do that I thought me and her were friends., she is so complicated sometimes, I don't understand but o well as long as I have you I'm fine, you know how bad it hurt me to see amber kissing you. It hurt really bad that I thought my life was over, I know I shouldn't be saying this but I love you Cameron your everything I wanted your just perfect." Nikki said smiling, will you go get the doctor so I can ell him I'm ready to go home now." Nikki replied

"Yeah sure Nikki I'll be right back" he said kissing Nikki on the cheek. Cameron walked out the door and told Ava that Nikki was ready to leave and that she was just hurt seeing him and Amber kissing so she threw something but she was alright now. So she went to get the doctor and a few minutes later Nikki was up and walking right out of the hospital door.

"Nikki I'm so glad your okay" Cameron said as he gave her a hug.

"Yeah so am I" she replied smiling, I hope were together forever" Nikki smiled as she let out of the hug Cameron gave her. After Nikki and Cameron had hugged they all left for home, luckily Nikki was just fine.

Back at home

Nikki, Ava and everyone else including Cameron had just arrived home from the hospital. Bradin was sitting on the couch watching television not looking very happy. He couldn't stop thinking about Callie. He liked her so much and wanted to tell her so bad but he wasn't sure weather she'd like him the same way.

"Hey Bradin what wrong" Nikki asked planting a seat right next to him.

"Nothing, I'm just thinking about something." Bradin replied

"Well, whatcha thinking about maybe I can help you with it?" Nikki said looking at Bradin and then looking at Cameron who was sitting right next to her.

"Well it's about this….." Bradin stopped and just said "Oh never mind"

"No really Bradin I understand it's about some girl you like and you want to tell her but your not sure she has the same feelings for you, right." Nikki asked

"Right, How'd you know" Bradin asked with a questioned look on his face.

"Happens to me all the time, like Cameron for instance I couldn't tell him that I liked hi, which I still didn't do" she said laughing "because I wasn't sure he'd like me that way, but unfortunately he came to me and told me how he felt and it turned out he likes me the same as I like him, I mean what's the worse thing that can happen, she'll say no but hey if she does, which she wont, then oh well she's not meant for you , there's plenty more fishes in the ocean just as nice and great as her you can fish for, just go for it and who knows she might feel the same way you feel." Nikki smiled looking at Cameron. "Isn't that right Cameron"

"Yeah, she's right, I felt that way to but I had to tell her just to get it out of me, so go for it okay Bradin, It's not as bad as it seems" Cameron said smiling patting him on the back giving him encouragement

"I guess you guys are right, thanks, I'm going to find her and invite her over for dinner then I'll tell her." Bradin replied smiling at both Nikki and Cameron.

"Okay have fun see you soon Bradin." Nikki replied, laughing at him as he walked out the door onto the beach.

Well that's all guys, I hope you liked it, sorry I didn't update sooner. Please review and I PROMISE this time I'll update within a week


	8. Decisions

****

Author's Note: Oh my gosh you guys I'm so sorry I didn't update. I didn't update because no one left any reviews except for one, and that would be from melodie568 so thank you so much if I don't get reviews then I wont update. I also decided that I may delete this story but in order to change my mind I will need to have some reviews.

****

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters although I wish I owned Cameron and Nikki because their cool and I wish I owned Bradin too, because he's hott

Chapter 8: Decisions

"I got to find her, I got to find her" Bradin chanted as he was running along the beach. Bradin had just left the house to find this girl so he could tell her about his feelings for her. "I've been looking all over for you" He said grabbing a the girls shoulder and turning her around.

"Hi, who are you?" The girl asked looking confused but happy at the same time at the fact that he was cute" "May I ask what your name is" She asked smiling.

"Oh um my name is Bradin but I'm really sorry I thought you were someone else"

"Oh okay well then we can still be friends right" She asked upset at the fact that he wasn't really looking for her.

"Yeah yeah we can I'll see you tomorrow" Bradin replied as he walked away still looking for her.

"Bradin" the girl called out "Bradin come here I've been looking all over for you, I need to tell you something. Bradin looked around and found her.

"Oh hey I'm So glad you found me because I've been looking for you too, but any way I need to tell you something." Bradin brought her over on a bench to sit down and started talking. "I don't know how to say this but I really like you and the reason I'm so scared to tell you is because I wasn't sure weather you liked me also." Bradin couldn't believe what he was saying it was like someone else was speaking for him inside of him.

"Oh that's so sweet Bradin, now I need to reply, I really like you to Bradin and I'm glad that you went first because now I know that I have same feelings you have and that's good what I'm saying is that I like you Bradin. She looked at Bradin as she leaned over as she made lip contact with his lips. "Wow Bradin your good"

"Thanks so are you, well do you want to go get some lunch" He asked

"Yeah I'd Love to" she replied. They walked down the pier and headed to the diner.

****

Back at home

"Nikki, Cameron, Bradin," Ava called "Come here for a sec" Ava wanted to find out what everyone was going to do today but little did she know that Bradin was already gone.

"Yeah aunt Ava" Nikki questioned "You wanted to see us"

"Yeah I was wondering what you guys were all going to do today" Ava was in the kitchen cooking lunch for her and Susannah.

"Well me and Nikki were going to go down to the beach and have some lunch, if that's okay with you Ava" Cameron replied looking at Nikki as she smiled.

"Yeah that's great, but be sure to check in with me every now and then okay" Ava said grabbing a napkin and the two sandwiches for her and Susannah getting ready to sit down on the couch and eat it with her. "Now where's Bradin I need to find out what he's going to do" Ava asked

"He's not here, he went to go find some girl down on the beach" Nikki replied looking at Ava

"Oh okay well I hope he checks in with me" Ava replied taking a bite of her sandwich.

"I'm sure he will Ava" Cameron replied "Well Nikki we better be going now I have reservations for us down at the pier restaurant and I don't want to be late" Cameron said.

"Okay well you better go I don't want you guys to be late okay" Ava replied standing up to throw away Susannah and her napkins away.

****

At the pier

"So here we are" Cameron replied "At the restaurant, the one you love."

****

"Oh my gosh I cant believe you remembered Cameron that's so sweet I love you" Nikki was so excited but wasn't sure if it was a good thing or a bad.

"Yeah I know" he said sarcastically, soon enough Cameron and Nikki were seated to their seats, that's when Cameron spoke up with the words Nikki didn't want to hear.

"Nikki" Cameron called out "We need to talk".

Nikki wasn't sure weather what he was about was going to be good news or bad.

****

Well that's it for this chapter sorry it's so long. I hope your guys like it, and I hope I get reviews, again please review and keep in mind I'm thinking about deleting this so you decide its your choice.


End file.
